This invention relates generally to RF power amplifiers, and more particularly the invention relates to a high power amplifier having improved efficiency and linearity using multiple stage modules.
Power amplifiers in basestations often operate at output power levels much lower than peak power. Unfortunately, the back-off power level reduces the efficiency of the power amplifier in the transmitter. In a conventional amplifier there is a direct relationship between efficiency and the input drive level. Therefore, high efficiency (DC to RF conversion efficiency) is not obtained until the RF input power level becomes sufficiently high to drive the amplifier into compression or saturation. Since in multicarrier communication systems an amplifier must remain as linear as possible, this region of high efficiency cannot be used.
A power amplifier circuit design which provides improved efficiency in back-off power levels is the Doherty amplifier circuit, which combines power from a main amplifier and from a peak amplifier. See, W. H. Doherty, “A New High-Efficiency Power Amplifier for Modulated Waves,” Proc. IRE Vol. 24, No. 9, pp. 1163–1182, 1936. In the conventional Doherty configuration, the main or carrier amplifier 10 and peak amplifier 12 are designed to deliver maximum power with optimum efficiency to a load R, as shown in FIG. 1A. The main or carrier amplifier is a normal Class B amplifier, while the peak amplifier is designed to only amplify signals which exceed some minimum threshold. For an LDMOS power transistor, this can be accomplished by DC biasing the transistor below its pinch-off voltage for operation similar to Class C. The outputs of the two amplifiers are connected by a quarter-wave transmission line of characteristic impedance R, and a load of one-half of the optimum load R is attached to the output of the peak amplifier. The RF input power is divided equally with a quarter-wave delay at the input to the peak amplifier, thus assuring that the output power of the two amplifiers at the load R/2 will be in phase.
Heretofore, the Doherty amplifier has employed discrete single stage amplifiers in the carrier and peak amplifier modules. The present invention realizes advantages not available when using discrete single stage amplifiers.